writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind Closed Doors: Recaps (Episodes 1-10)
A brief summary of each episode and details, for example first or last appearances of characters, notable changes. 1x01 'I didn't realise they handed out personality transplants when you collected your wedding licence' | July 28th 2016 The first ever episode was published on Writer's Express on July 28th 2016. In this episode we were introduced to a host of characters. The episode opened with a harrowing scene featuring a homesless Jessica Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) and her children Eden (Jasmine Armfield) and Riley (Freddie Phillips). It soon became apparant that Jess was a drug addict. At the end of the episode Jess turned up n the doorstep of her sister Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) desperate for help We saw a new family move to the area, Jack Buckley (Noah Huntley) and his children Nathan (Ben Hardy) and Alice (Ruby O Donnell) are looking for a new start after they struggled to grieve for the loss of wife and mother Louise. Jack took a shine to local nurse Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja) but soon managed to rub her up the wrong way thanks to a cocky Nathan. Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) was embarrassed to find that her new senior at Hackney General Hospital was her one night stand Alex Desai (TJ Ramini), the chemistry between them was obvious as Alex continued to flirt despite now knowing that they worked together. The episode ended with barmaid Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) revealing a startling secret about her past. Title Quote: "I didn't realise they handed out personality transplants when you collected your wedding licence" - Carla Richardson Stand Out Quotes: "Do I look like a puppy?" Natalie Manning to Jack Buckley after son Nathan wolf whistles and Natalie thinks it is Jack. "I'm not going out with you" Carla Richardson "You say that now" Alex Desai "Finally realised that women don't like to be treated like dogs then" Natalie Manning "Well, my next offer was going to be to take you for a walk" Jack Buckley '1x02 'Hen parties have evolved since my day' | August 2nd 2016' Michael (Mark Bonnar) and Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) disagreed over Claire's decision to let her drug addict sister Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) stay. Michael refers to a past event which saw Jess' dealer assault Claire with a young Jamie upstairs. Jess begged Claire for help while Michael confided in his brother Rob (Alex Walkinshaw) about the incident which saw Claire need surgery. Claire agrees to help Jess get clean but later in the final scene Jess came face to face with her drug dealer. Liz Keating (Anna Acton) confided in her mother Maggie Turner (Denise Black) as she suspected her teenage daughter Nadine (Shahnequa Duprey) of being pregnant. This led to an embarrassed Nadine to admit to Liz and father Lucas (Jimmy Akingbola) that she was still a virgin. Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) comforts Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) after a tough day at the hospital, despite her determination to keep a professional distance, Carla gives in and shares a kiss with Alex. Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja) continued to plan Jen Riley's (Sarah Jayne Dunn) hen night while Jack Buckley (Noah Huntley) continued to charm her. Title Quote: "Hen parties have evolved since my day" Connie Swann Stand Out Quotes: "She's a seventeen year old girl throwing up first thing in the morning, come on Mum, twenty years ago you would be thinking the same thing" Liz Keating "Twenty years ago I was thinking the same thing." Maggie Turner "A leopard can't change it's spots and neither can a crackhead" Michael Collins "I told you I'm not going to date you. I'm drawing a line. Here's the line" Carla Richardson "This line...is it an imaginary line or would you like me to get you a Sharpie?" Alex Desai '1x03 'I wouldn't mention this to your dad' | August 23rd 2016' The women celebrate Jen Riley's (Sarah Jayne Dunn) hen night organised by Maid of Honour Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja) by going to Dreamboys in London. Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) continues to try and get closer to Jen much to her irritation. Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) continues to flirt with Alex Desai (TJ Ramini). Karen Richardson (Michelle Collins) warns daughter Carla to not tell husband Andrew (David Easter) about their visit to Dreamboys, later Andrew's controlling nature becomes clear to viewers. The episode ends with Jen meeting up with Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw), she is having an affair with her fiance's best man. Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) rushes to her sister Jess Taylor's (Lucy Gaskell) side after she is beaten up and hospitalised. A devastated Claire breaks down in front of husband Michael (Mark Bonnar) where he relents and promises to be there for Claire and Jess. Title Quote: "I wouldn't mention this to your dad" Karen Richardson Stand Out Quotes: "Typical Jen, you think everyone fancies you" Natalie Manning "I bet you wouldn't say no" Jen Riley '1x04 'You know what I say about luck' | April 1st 2017 ' Andrew Richardson (David Easter) exercises his control over wife Karen (Michelle Collins) by forcing her to change her Mother of the Groom outfit and manipulates her into being grateful for him taking her shopping. The fear she has of her husband is clear. Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) tries to persuade her sister Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) to see a doctor, she later confides in her brother-in-law Rob (Alex Walkinshaw) her fears of losing Jess. Both Liz Keating (Anna Acton) and Jamie Collins (Max Bowden) worry about Nadine's mood and behaviour, the episode ends with Nadine ordering more diet pills on the internet. Jen Riley (Sarah Jayne Dunn) is plagued by doubts about her wedding to Henry Richardson (Leon Ockenden), she packs a bag and turns to her lover Rob, but she is left humiliated when he dumps her. Title Quote: "You know what I say about luck" Henry Richardson Stand Out Quotes: "A sentence every guy likes to hear from a beautiful woman" Jack Buckley "Life is as complicated as your want it to be" Alex Desai '1x05 'Don't play the little girl lost' | April 8th 2017' On the day of Jen Riley's (Sarah Jayne Dunn) wedding to Henry Richardson (Leon Ockenden), the bride-to-be disappears and come face to face with her mother Carmel (Lizzie Roper) for the first time in twenty one years. They have an emotional confrontation as they talk about the baby that Jen gave up for adoption. Jen blames Carmel for abandoning her once she had decided to give up the baby, Carmel lashed out leading Jen to slap her. Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja) is horrified to find Jen missing and turns to Jack Buckley (Noah Huntley) to help find her. The Richardson's prepare for the wedding while Liz Keating (Anna Acton) seems distracted and once she is alone she breaks down in tears. Title Quote: "Don't play the little girl lost" Carmel Riley Stand Out Quotes: "Jen, where the hell are you? I really hope I'm being Punk'd right now"'' Natalie Manning'' "If we hurry, maybe we can find her and get her to the church without anyone realising she's Hackney's answer to the runaway bride" Jack Buckley '1x06 'No need to turn it into a thunderstorm' | April 15th 2017' Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja) continues to panic about the missing bride Jen Riley (Sarah Jayne Dunn) while her fiance Henry Richardson (Leon Ockenden) waits at the church. Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) and Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) share a passionate encounter outside the church. Mother of the Groom Karen Richardson (Michelle Collins) is suspicous of Natalie's panic and relief when Jen finally arrives at the church. Jen goes through with the wedding and marries Henry. They later celebrate their Reception at the Inn on the Park where Jen spies Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw) flirting with barmaid Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) . Zack Keating (Dean Fagan) realises that all is not well with sister-in-law Liz (Anna Acton), she confides in him that she has found a lump in her breast. She begs him not to tell anyone. Title Quote: "No need to turn it into a thunderstorm" Rob Collins Stand Out Quotes: "Isn't that what the Maid of Honour is supposed to do, warm her feet up?" Jack Buckley "When do I get to crack open a beer and hit on the Maid of Honour?" Rob Collins "When you see a beautiful girl, it makes you feel dizzy. Whenever I'm around you Jen, I have that feeling. You make me feel high, full of hope and full of promise. You have a beautiful smile, a beautiful soul and everytime I look at you, I feel as though everything is going to be okay. Jennifer Riley, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me." Henry Richardson "I never thought I could meet someone as kind and as perfect as you. Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough to be your wife, but I promise you Henry I will spend every single day making sure I am worthy of being loved by you." Jen Riley '1x07 'You're stronger than you think' | April 22nd 2017' Michael Collins (Mark Bonnar) supports nephew Riley Taylor (Freddie Phillips) on his first day at school, NQT teacher Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley) struggles to know how to handle a traumatised Riley who lashes out when Chloe calls for tidy up time. Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) supports her sister Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) as they visit Dr Karen Richardson (Michelle Collins) who recommends a rehab programme. Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell) strikes up a friendship with Eden Taylor (Jasmine Armfield), but finds herself on the wrong side of sixth former Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick) who accuses Alice of wanting to steal her boyfriend Jake Doyle (Shane O Meara). Nadine Keating (Shahnequa Duprey) and her boyfriend Jamie Collins (Max Bowden) clash over his reluctance to take their relationship to the next level. Title Quote: "You're stronger than you think" Claire Collins '1x08 'Doesn't mean I'm ready for slippers and a pair of knitting needles' | April 29th 2017' Michael (Mark Bonnar) and Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) disagree with how to deal with son Jamie's (Max Bowden) resentment of Jess Taylor's (Lucy Gaskell) situtation and how to handle Eden (Jasmine Armfield) and Riley (Freddie Phillips). Jamie is thrilled when Michael offers him a part time job at the Garage. The Collins and the Taylors gave to say a heartfelt goodbye to Jess as she leaves for rehab. Liz Keating (Anna Acton) seeks help and makes a doctor's appointment. Liz confides in the doctor and has an examination, she is upset when she is referred for further tests. Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick( makes her friend Nadine Keating (Shahnequa Duprey) feel embarrassed when she forces her to admit that she hasn't slept with her boyfriend Jamie yet. Nina targets Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell) and pushes Nadine to help her humiliate Alice, Alice is later upset to find the video of her embarrassment online. Title Quote: "Doesn't mean I'm ready for slippers and a pair of knitting needles" Maggie Turner '1x09 'I don't know if my goodwill stretches that far' | May 13th 2017' Jack Buckley (Noah Huntley) finally asks out local nurse Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja), but she is hesitant and confides in her landlady Connie Swann (June Brown). Natalie and Jack join her friends Jen (Sarah Jayne Dunn) and Henry Richardson (Leon Ockenden) for a drink and he slots in perfectly leading Natalie to agree to a date. Eden Taylor (Jasmine Armfield) tries to support an embarrassed Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell), she warns her to keep out of the way of Nina Winters. Jamie Collins (Max Bowden) strikes up a bond with mechanic Zain Khan (Qasim Akhtar) over their interest in cars. Liz Keating (Anna Acton) confides in brother-in-law Zack (Dean Fagan) about her tests, but daughter Nadine (Shahnequa Duprey) witnesses a moment between them and becomes suspicious. Riley Taylor (Freddie Phillips) continues to struggle with settling into school and despite teacher Chloe Morris' (Sophie Porley) attempts, he lashes out and punches Chloe in the stomach. Chloe hides the incident from her boyfriend Max Cassidy (James Bye). Title Quote: "I don't know if my goodwill stretches that far" Natalie Manning Stand Out Quotes: "No wonder I'm terrible with women, I get it from you" Nathan Buckley "I'm asking you out for dinner, I'm not proposing" Jack Buckley '1x10 'You've got a smile like the cheshire cat' | May 20th 2017' Henry Richardson (Leon Ockenden) and Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) strike up a friendship as they bond at the local gym. Michael Collins (Mark Bonnar) gets annoyed with father Stanley's (Ken Farrington) homophobic attitude towards mechanic Zain Khan (Qasim Akhtar). Jamie Collins (Max Bowden) finds himself uncomfortable around Zain much to Zain's annoyance. Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) struggles to adapt to life in rehab, she meets fellow resident Lauren Harding (Simone Lahbib) who candidly reveals the reasons why she is in rehab. Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell) is mortified when her older brother Nathan (Ben Hardy) comes across a fake dating profile implying that she is looking for sex. Lucas Keating (Jimmy Akingbola) becomes frustrated with wife Liz's (Anna Acton) disinterest in his ideas for the restaurant, later, Liz finally confides in Lucas the truth about the lump in her breast. Title Quote: ' "You've got a smile like the cheshire cat" ''Jen Richardson '''Stand Out Quotes: "I also have boundary issues and talk too much. I have to keep reminding myself that not everyone wants to hear my life story" Lauren Harding "Don't get your hopes up, I go full on cliche on the first date and then you're stuck with the real me by the second" Jack Buckley